


First meeting - reloaded

by Seether



Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seether/pseuds/Seether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nur ein kleiner Oneshot den ich eben ausgebuddelt habe...hatte den schon völlig vergessen ...Viel Spaß damit :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First meeting - reloaded

First meeting - reloaded

"Fahr schneller verdammt!", brüllte Kyle neben mir mit wütendem Gesicht.  
"Mach ich ja !" schrie ich zurück.  
Dieser Idiot hatte uns das Ganze doch erst eingebrockt.  
Vor 5 Minuten noch war alles in Ordnung.  
Wir waren rein nach Tucson, mitten in der Nacht so wie immer, hatten in 2 Häusern die Kühlschränke geplündert und wollten grade über die Autobahn in Richtung Wüste um ein ruhiges Plätzchen für die Nacht zu suchen, als die Sucher auf uns aufmerksam wurden.  
Kein Wunder bei dem Auto.  
Seit geschlagenen 20 Minuten rasten wir nun schon die Interstate 19 runter, immer weiter durch die Wüste und das warscheinlich nicht mehr lange.  
"Sie haben uns fast.", murmelte Jared monoton.  
Der Porsche den Kyle unbedingt klauen musste, er hatte eben immernoch eine Schwäche für schnelle Wagen, war zwar schnell aber die Sucher holten stetig auf.

"SCHEISE ! HALT AN !"  
Grade noch rechzeitig hielt ich an um nicht in den Land Rover Defender vor uns zu krachen, der wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich auf der Straße stand.  
Neben ihm ein winkendes ES, dass anscheinend Hilfe benötigte.  
Hilfe...als ob man solchen Wesen helfen sollte.  
"Aussteigen, Menschen." Befahl die Sucherin ruhig, die ihre Waffe durch das Fenster des Wagens auf mich richtete.  
Wie konnte es nach so einer Hetzjagd noch so ruhig sein ?  
Verdammte Aliens !  
"Endschuldigen sie bitte, aber könnte mir jemand Starthilfe geben ?"  
Das es dem der Land Rover gehörte stand nun vor den Suchern und lächelte leicht.  
Es hatte lange rote Locken, viele Sommersprossen und helle blaue Augen.  
Der Körper, der eindeutig weiblich war musste etwa 17 sein, so winzig wie er war.  
Fast hätte ich sie niedlich gefunden, aber es war immernoch ein ES.

"Natürlich." Einer der Sucher eilte sofort zu einem Auto um alles klar zu machen.  
"Man nennt mich Singing to the Moon und sie meine Liebe ?", stellte sich ein anderes dieser Wesen seinem Artgenossen vor, das lächelnd die Hand reichte und erwiederte: "Schön sie kennen zu lernen, ich bin Living in the Stars."  
Einige der insgesamt 7 Sucher zogen überrascht die Luft aus.  
"Rides the Beast.", keuchte Singing-was-auch-immer überrascht.  
Sollte mir das was sagen ?  
Kyle und Jared die mitlerweile neben mir am Straßenrand standen und auch von den Suchern gefesselt wurden schauten genauso ratlos wie ich.  
"Endschuldigen sie bitte meine Unwissenheit, Schwester.", kam es von dem kleinen ES das mich aus dem Wagen gezerrt hatte.  
"Kein Problem.", lächelte das rothaarige Es.  
"Das hier ist mitlerweile mein 9ter Planet."  
WASSS??? Meine MitMENSCHEN schauten genauso entsetzt wie ich.  
Es hatte auf 8 Planeten gelebt ? Wie alt war es den bitte ??  
Der Motor des Land Rovers began zu knattern.  
"Ihr Wagen fährt wieder. Können wir ihnen sonst noch helfen ?"  
"Ja bitte.", das Es lächelte immernoch.  
"Könnten sie mir vielleicht sagen, was es mit ihren Gefangenen auf sich hat ?"  
Kurz sahen sich die Sucher untereinander an, bis ihr Singing-dings-da antwortete.  
"Bitte geraten sie nicht in Panik, aber...es sind Menschen."  
Überrascht meinte ich zu sehen, wie das Lächeln des Es einen zufriedenen Zug annahm.  
"Oh, gut. Danke, dass sie sie zu uns geführt haben."  
Oh, oh...  
"Wa-.", brachte der Sucher noch heraus, als er auch schon umkippte.  
Ein kleiner Pfeil mit blauen Federn ragte aus seiner Schulter.  
Keine 10 Sekunden später lagen alle 7 Sucher auf dem Boden.  
Bewusstlos, nicht tod, wie ich dem lauten Atem der weiblichen Sucherin entnahm.  
Die Heckklappe des Defenders öffnete sich und 3 Personen sprangen heraus.  
Jeder von ihnen hatte ein kleines Röhrchen in der Hand, das ich als Blaßrohr identifizierte.  
Schnell steckten sie sie weg.  
Unwohl sah ich mich um.  
Was ging hier vor ? Was sollte das ganze ?  
2 der Anderen waren Männer, der dritte eine Frau, die kaum älter war als das Es mit dem sie gekommen waren.  
"Schaut uns in die Augen, Jungs. Bevor ihr was Dummes anstellt.", brummte der Ältere der beiden Männer.  
Kyle sog zischend die Luft ein.  
"Menschen..", knurrte er leise.  
"Richtig. Ich bin Jebedajah, könnt mich aber Jeb nennen, das sind Wes,", der andere Mann, "Melanie.", die Frau, "Und Wanda.", stellte er auch das Es vor.

"Warum tötet ihr es nicht.", fragte Jared beunruhigt.  
"Es ist eins von denen."  
"Nein.", wiedersprach die Frau die Melanie hieß.  
"Wanda gehört zu uns. Und ich würde sagen wir müssen hier weg, nicht war Jeb ?"  
Der Alte nickte.


End file.
